


'Surrender'

by niniitaah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Military, Angry Sex, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Closeted Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Homophobic John, Human Castiel, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Torturer Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniitaah/pseuds/niniitaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was the commandant and no one stood on his way. He was one of Lucifer's most trusted soldiers and was in charge of the massive camp where he ruled over those lower than him.. He was the King and the God of his own little world, he was untouchable and sure of himself and his doing, only to have everything shattered and his life became pointless when a dirt human crossed his path...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update: a comment made me realize the original fic was nothing but a mistake, so i've changed a few things...
> 
> it's all for the sake of Dean in a uniform and endverse!Cas....
> 
> a lot is just mentioned or implied, it's a Destiel fic with uniform!kink (mine) and slight porn... be aware.

 

 When Lucifer rose to power, Dean was one of those who celebrated the most! He fought side by side with fellow soldiers and their mighty leader for their glorious cause and righteous purpose. Being part of one the most important demon families with pure blood had a lot of benefits and the young soldier was not saying no to any of them...

 His younger brother Sam did not understand that yet, but Dean was sure in no time Sammy would stop acting like a stubborn bitch and would be by his side, bringing the good back to the world. Soon John would find them good wives, just like their mom, to bring to life another brood of superior creatures such as the Winchester boys, in order to save this damned continent, so lost in dirt and human corruption... It was their mission in life to keep the purity of their land and the camp under Dean's rule was doing a heck of a job!!

 He was walking around the camp, making sure everyone was doing their jobs the right way...women with some of the lighter chores and men with the heavy work. They would build tools, vase goods and do other mundane tasks the pure ones were too good to do. The Capital was saving a lot of money using camps like that. Plenty of workers with a small payment... Because, other than soup and a mattress, what else could those monkeys possibly need?? 

 Dean heard the train getting close. That meant a new batch of workers. Good. They were already getting short of hands in a few functions... He didn't plan to go to the gates, though. He always hated new-comers. Always rebelling, trying to escape or to bribe them; offering money, their wives and daughters, not that they had any sort of leverage anymore, but Dean liked to make them believe that sometimes, to have hope and faith in the future, only to have their dreams crushed under the military boots or sharp knives held skillfully by the handsome devil Winchester.

 Without noticing, Dean ended up on the front gates, where hundreds of men and women were conducted inside, but no children, that was a relief! The soldier knew they were a distraction and somewhat dangerous; always sneaking around and hiding inside places, listening to what they were not supposed to... He really hated those little filthy things!

 He looked at the new workers his leader had sent. They were already naked and ready for the inspection. Dean didn't like they way the bodies looked when they first arrived, still strong and defiant...he took great pleasure breaking and carving and molding them, nicely and smooth, until there was nothing left and they had to be put to rest... Of course he had to refrain from doing it too often, he had orders and requests that needed to be met and if they didn't reach their daily quota, Dean was the one to answer and to be punished for it and he was not very fond of the other side of the rack...

 Dean looked again at the poor tainted souls, the dirt of the universe, that almost corrupted the sainthood of their homeland with that unholy new religion and actions; but they've lost now and would pay for the damage caused by their vices and sins. His eyes scanned the crowd idly and for a moment he thought he saw a spark. He looked back on that direction and found it. With his head held up high and that freakish blue eyes, locked with his as they were equals, as he was allowed to stare with such intensity... Such behavior was not okay and he was teaching the low man a lesson in no time..!

 - Novak, Castiel. Step on the red line and raise your arms above your head.

 Dean looked. Of course he did. He regretted it the minute their eyes found the other's again. The dark haired man smiled. A cocky little grin that lasted less than a second but was enough for the military to notice. He was feeling hot and uneasy and all he wanted was to get the hell out of there, but how would he explain that? And he pretty much was rooted to the ground, looking, wanting, needing... He stood there, motionless until the inspection was finished and the human was assigned to the mine work. No! That would ruin him, ruin his body, his delicious body and way worse, would send him away, away from his eyes and from his touch and Dean was not having that!

 Uh, no, what he meant was that he needed someone to take care of his house! That poor Charlie girl was sweet but could not do everything by herself. Yes, he was in search of another person to take care of his personal needs. The needs of a man that no woman can ease. He just hopped his father never found out what he did for pleasure. He knew it went against all of his believes and everything his father always preached, but his body screamed for it and there were times not even a whole afternoon dealing with the racks could sate him, but this Novak dude...with that disheveled hair and fine muscles would do, even if the demon had to make him...


	2. Chapter 2

It took some time, but Dean finally managed to convince his comrades that having a man doing house chores was not all that weird and so Castiel was indeed vital to the good functioning of his humble house.

When the human got there, Dean was sure he was going to bend him over the kitchen table and fuck him raw and rough, not even bothering to keep him for a second time. That was a one-time only thing and as soon he was done he was going to dispose the other man like the nothing he was.

But he was wrong. Boy, he was so very wrong!

Castiel managed to get on top of him, after struggling a bit and having them both fallen over the table.

The brunet straddled his thighs and with a huge smiled leaned over to whisper

\- I know what you are, demon, and you are not having it...

Dean was at a loss, his mind went blank and his dick was so hard it ached. He tried to calm his breath and change positions, but Castiel only held him tighter

\- You son of a whore! Get off of me! - the demon growled, painting  
\- Are you sure? - the man asked, rolling his hips and ripping a deep moan from the demon, who got even harder and once more tried to move.

This time, facing less resistance, he managed to lay on top of his tormentor.

Their lips were inches apart and Dean really considered licking them. Moisturizing a bit those sinful plump pink lips, dried by the ruthless weather.

It was a nice thing the winter was getting closer, people wouldn't be walking around that often, so it was less likely he was getting caught in the middle of the act, whichever it was.

Lying with a prisoner was punishable by death in Lucifer's strict laws. Lying with a male prisoner...there were no words to describe such fate.

The human moved a bit, but not to get closer as the demon secretly hoped. He actually looked away, closing his eyes.

Was that...was that rejection? No! Dean could not stand it!! He was having the man underneath him, he needed to!

So he didn't wait any longer; he turned the human around, face on the floor, and shoved his pants down. Doing the same with his own.

He started to move, dirt and brutal, and the moans he was rewarded with only made his brain go fuzzy again.

\- Yes! Oh, Dean, yes... Harder!!  
\- You little fucker! - he bit the man's shoulder and pounded even harder

Now he was paying attention, he felt a bit of slick easing his way in, like a girl's pussy, dripping wet for him, ready to be taken...

It only made him want more, move harder... His body was screaming in protest, but he couldn't stop, not now!

\- You...you plan this...uuuhhhnnng.. FUCK!

The man didn't answer, only moaned louder and started to say something in his mother tongue.

Dean only hopped it was not a curse, or a spell.. He knew he had probably pissed off a lot of deities, but he would face all the consequences, all the wrath of the universe, if he got to fuck this sweet ass one more time.

A few more thrusts later and he was shooting his load, buried to the hilt inside his human. He collapsed atop of the man and considered sleeping right there, just like this... But the man rolled to the side and got up.

Castiel adjusted his clothes and proceeded to do his tasks as if nothing had ever happened.

Huh, if that was what he wanted.. Two could play that silly little game.

Dean got up as well and did his best to recompose himself. He needed a shower. He was reeking and sweaty, not to mention covered in slick... 

What would his family think if they could see him right now? Oh, shit! The demon couldn't hold a nervous laugh...

 

 

After a few hours of good sleep, Dean woke up.

He couldn't get rid of the feeling of Castiel's body; so warm and soft and he needed to have it again!

But he knew he couldn't just walk to his room, on the cabin behind the house. The demon had other employees living there and the paper thin walls would not cover a night escapade...

He got up nonetheless and started pacing inside his chambers... All of a sudden he was feeling thirsty and sick and empty... The whole thing was overwhelming and he needed to get out. He needed cold fresh air to clear his mind.

He headed to the greenhouse. That would always calm him...

His mother had him built it for her, so she could tend it while visiting her first born, as she would do every year.

A sudden move drew his attention and he grabbed his pistol, ready to end the intruder who dared to touch Mary's roses.

\- They are beautiful, aren't they? - a low, gravelly voice asked.

Dean felt aroused, angry and relieved, all at once.

\- You're not supposed to be here... In fact you're not allowed to do so. These are my private areas.  
\- You were _inside_ my private areas, it's only fair I'm in yours.. 

In no time he had the trespasser on his hands and knees, this time with no previous preparation, but the man was still a bit loosen from earlier and haven't washed until now...

Dean was disgusted, but strangely proud to see his cum tainting the man's rear as well as his clothes.

They didn't last long, but now, once sated, they remained at each other's sides; not quite touching, but close enough, sharing the satisfaction of a good fuck. 

Castiel turn to face him, looking deep in his eyes; the human had lovely blue eyes and Dean could stay like this forever...

The human smiled and moved closer, lips slightly brushing his jaw. The demon tensed up and shifted away.

The man got the message and retreated, but held the smile

\- Maybe some other time - he said. Once again he got up and headed to his room. Leaving Dean to regret his actions.

 

 

The day rose and he grunted at the horrible bright light that reached his eyes.

Charlie had opened the curtains and was waiting patiently to serve his first meal.

He worked very hard, every day, so he indulged himself with little treats, such as greasy food and breakfast in bed...

The demon only wished he had someone to share all this delicious little breads, filled with honey...

Castiel was the first face that came to his mind, he could picture the human feeding him with those baked-sins, licking the stuffing dripping down his chin...getting lower and lower under the sheets and...

\- Shiit..!  
\- Sir!? Everything alright?? Have I done something wrong? Are you allergic to something?? Oh, please! Please, forgive me!! I won't do it again, please don't kill me.. - she leaves the room, crying, and in such a hurry she knocks over a few things on the way.

Attracted by the noise, Castiel enters the room and freezes, dumbstruck at the doorway, with the sight of a shirtless Dean.

Even though they've already fucked (twice! Thank you very much), none had yet seen the other on their birthday suits..

The demon couldn't help but blush under such intense gaze.

\- Come on in. And lock the door... - was all he managed to say.

**Author's Note:**

> After the changes and all, let's just say the demons invaded the Earth and started abducting humans to work for their whatever needs. No forced labour before they arrived and that's why they were still healthy and all
> 
> As for the kids, I personally find them annoying and wanted to say so... If I indeed continue this, at one point that might become relevant....


End file.
